


The Wild Series-Book 1: The Wild Has Awoken

by BTS_Rm_Bias, HappyUnicornCat



Series: The Wild Series [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Talking creatures & animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_Rm_Bias/pseuds/BTS_Rm_Bias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicornCat/pseuds/HappyUnicornCat
Summary: There are legends, and then there are myths. Most stories are based of only one of these, but this one is based of both. Enter a world of legends and myths and welcome to: The Legend of the Wild.Summary isn't great but the story makes up for that. Plz read! Shared ownership with HappyUnicornCat!
Series: The Wild Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886230
Kudos: 1





	1. Enjoy Life While You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyUnicornCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicornCat/gifts).



> A\N HappyUnicornCat and I were bored so we made this together. I hope you like it

She had been called many things in her life: Thief, Vagabond, Exile, Outcast. Now she would be called Empress. Or to be more precise; Empress of the Wild.  
The people of the village had thrown into the forest, when the animals and creatures of the forest saw the birthmark on her cheek. They knew that she was meant to be their Empress. At first she didn't want to. She wasn't a leader, she was a loner. But what choice did she have? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked at the animals and creatures around her with determination shining in her eyes. "I will lead you all to victory," she began "By the time we reach the final battle we will be the most feared band of rogues. We will be unstoppable and that is a promise!" The cheers that met her was deafening.

Her name was Cassandra O'Carrick and this is the story of her battle for revenge.

She was riding atop a Dire Wolf as they marched towards the village of Amora, the place that her life began. Once the village came into view a feral grin spread across her face. Cassandra turned around to face her followers. "This is where we will first make our mark!" She called. "This is where we will begin our rain of terror!" The creatures and animals smiled evilly.  
"What shall we do Empress Wild?" asked a mere-cat.  
"Do as you please! But no killing not yet." She answered. "FOR THE WILD!" The chant was repeated through the ranks as animal and creature charged towards the village.

There was screaming from all over the village as Cassandra's followers destroyed houses and crops, growling at people as the did so. Some sprites set a fires and ripped out people's hair. A pair of wendigo chased children and teens around, playfully snapping at their heels. 

A shrill whistle rang through the air. Cassandra's followers immediately stopped what they were doing while the villagers looked towards the entrance of the village. And what stood their sent chills running down their backs.  
LINE BREAK  
Cassandra stood in front of the village in all her glory. Her grey hood pulled up, casting her face in the shadows and her black mouth-mask covering mouth and nose. "Think your selves lucky I don't let my followers finish you off now," She called to the villagers "but I need you alive so I can have someone give my message to the king." The village kept quite. "Tell the king that Empress Wild is watching and waiting for the right time to strike his palace, and when she does all that will be left is the ashes of his so called beautiful kingdom Catarash. That is unless he wishes to make a deal."  
"I will give you all five minutes to decide which one of you will go. I suggest you choose wisely, for they may be the only one of you to survive. "  
Andros, Cassandra's younger brother didn't join in when the other villagers started arguing over who would go. He stood staring at the person threatening his village. 'she seem familiar' he thought. He turned to his mother and voiced his thoughts. "Mummy?" He said."What is it sweety?""Why is that person familiar?" Andros' mother looked at Cassandra."I don't know sweety ok." She grabbed Andros' hand and led him back to the villagers.

Her followers were quiet as the villagers argued, only growling and snarling when the five minutes were up. Most of the villagers flinched, and several children burst into tears. Cassandra chuckled, "Well, it seems like your time is up. So who is going to be your sacrifice. " amusement coloured her voice, and although they could not see it, there was a cruel twist to her smirk. Andros' eyes widened as he realized who the person threatening them is. And he stepped away from the group, their mother reached for him but he ducked away from her hands. "C-cassandra is that - is that you?" His voice wavered as he questioned her.

Cassandra looked at Andros, her eyes betraying nothing, but inside she knew she didn't want to hurt him so she did the only thing that came to mind. "Join me Andros and you will find out." Andros warily walked towards his (possible) sister. Miala the meer-cat came up to him and grabbed his hand. "Don't be scared little one," she said when he flinched "we won't hurt you."

"Andros, don't. " Their mother said sharply, reaching for him again. A wendigo towered over her, "D-on't tou-ch th-e li-ttle on-e." It snarled at her in broken English. Causing her to shrink back in fear. Andros looked from his mother to Cassandra then to the meer-cat who smiled softly at him, he then looked back at Cassandra with determination shining in his eyes. "Ok, I'll join you. " The animals and creatures gave shouts and snarls of joy, a sprite flew over Andros and dropped a flower crow made of daisy's and bluebells on his head as Miala guided him to Cassandra's side.

Cassandra looked at Andros, pride showing in her eyes. She turned back to the villagers, all with looks of horror on their faces. "Now who is going to give the king my message, or do I have to kill all of you?"

A young girl no older than 14 stepped forward with fear and anger in her eyes. "I will take your message to the king." Cassandra raised an eyebrow, looking the girl up and down. "Oh, is that so?" A man who was well into his 60s grabbed the girls arm and tugged her back into the group. "No! My grandchild is not going to be your messenger! " Cassandra narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers, a snake then wrapped around his legs. "The girl has already decided her Fate, old man. You get no say in it. Now I suggest you let her go, or you will be the first to die."

The old man didn't let go. Cassandra sighed, "Snivells." The snake hissed and bit into the mans leg. He fell to the ground screaming, letting go of the girls hand. "What is your name girl?" Cassandra asked."Evalynn," answered the girl. Cassandra nodded."You are brave," said Cassandra "once you give the king the message I wouldn't mind having you join me." Evalynn nodded, more out of fear than anything. Cassandra called a horse to her. A beautiful thorough bred stepped forward. "Look after Estrella okay Evalynn? Now go and deliver that message." Evalynn mounted the horse and rode out of the village. As soon as she was out of sight Cass turned to her followers. "Finish them off." The animals snarled and growled launching themselves at the villagers. Cass turned to her brother. "Come on Andros, you don't need to see this."

Andros let her lead him away, they walked in silence until the massacre was no longer in sight. "Are - are you really my sister? " Cassandra stopped and looked down at her brother, she then pushed back her hood and pulled down her mask. "I am." She told him softly. His mouth opened in shock before his eyes filled with tears, and he threw himself at her in a hug. "I mi-issed you! They - they said you were dead!" He sobbed out. She held onto him tightly, "Well they were obviously lying. "

"Where have you been?" Andros asked pulling out from the hug. "I can't answer that now but in time you will know." was Cassandra's answer. Yowls were heard coming towards them. Turning around they saw all of Cassandra's followers coming towards them. "It is done," said Snow, a white artic wolf. "Good," said Cassandra. She picked Andros up then looked at her other followers. "Meet my brother," she began "from now on he will be known as Prince Wild, I expect you to treat him the way you have treated me." Cassandra was met with a chant. "Prince Wild, Prince Wild, Prince Wild!" was heard throughout the forest. Cassandra smiled, she knew, by the time they reached the king they would be unstoppable.  
"Enjoy life while you can Catarash, 'cause the Wild has awoken."


	2. Evalynn meets the King

Evalynn had been riding for almost three days straight (stopping only for rests) when finally she saw the border of the city. The white wall shining in the early morning light.

She let out a sigh of relief, and got Estrella to pick up their pace. Once they got to the gate a guard stopped her, "State your business," Evalynn took a deep breath before answering "My village has been destroyed, and the person who destroyed it wants me to give a message to the king. "

The guard looked at her in disbelief. "And they sent a girl of fourteen to deliver it? Doubtful."Estrella glared at the guard (can a horse glare?) "She has proof," stated Estrella, scaring the hades out of the guard "I am one of her many followers."

"W-wait here," the guard stammered before disappearing into the kingdom, Evalynn only had to wait for a few minutes before the guard came back with the captain of the guards. The captain gave Evalynn a doubtful look, "My guard tells me that you have a talking horse, and that you need to speak with the king. Unfortunately, I need proof of this before I can let you even glance at the king."

Evalynn huffed. "Seriously, is it so unbelievable that a fourteen year old girl has been sent with a message?" she asked Estrella."Apparently it is," answered Estrella flicking her tail "people, especially males, are so closed minded that they can't tell the difference between a talking horse and normal horse, even if it's standing in front of them," Estrella nickered a laugh "which, conveniently, it is." The captain stared at Estrella for a good five minutes. "You gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there like a dumb-struck mule?" snarked Estrella.The captain looked away from a Estrella and gestured to Evalynn. "Follow me," he said .

They followed him all the way to the castle, once they reached the doors of the castle Evalynn got off of Estrella. Evalynn looked around the place in wonder as they walked down the halls. She almost bumped into the captain when he suddenly stopped in front of a set of doors.

"Wait out here and I will tell the king who you are and why you're here," the guard told Evalynn, his hand on the door "Your name?"  
"Evalynn."

The captain walked into the room and kneeling once he came to a stop a few feet away from the throne. "What is it?" The king asked, boredom colouring his tone. "There is a girl by the name of Evalynn that wishes to speak with you. Her village was destroyed, and she has a message from the person that destroyed it for you."  
Oh? Well send her in." The captain nodded as he stood up. "Yes, your highness. "

LINE BREAK

Evalynn walked into the throne room and curtsied to the king. "My Guard told me you have message for me from the person who destroyed your village," said King Athrious. "Yes, your highness.""well then what is it?" Evalynn took a deep breath and recited what Empress Wild had told her. "And what was the deal she wanted to make?" asked the king. Evalynn pulled out a piece of parchment that she had found in Estrella's saddle. King Athrious snapped his fingers and a young serving boy came forward and grabbed the parchment. "This Empress Wild wants me to surrender the kingdom to her?! Unbelievable." King Athrious looked at the knights standing around the edges of the room. "She wants Catarasha? Then she'll have to get through the best knights in the 10 kingdoms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. Plz tell me what you think


	3. Little Brothers Are Nosy

Andros wandered over to where Cassandra was talking with some of her followers. "Hey, Cassandra? " Cassandra looked at her brother. "Yes, Andros? What's is it?" "Why do you want to destroy Caterasha? " Cassandra sighed, "That a bit of a complicated question, kid. " Andros huffed. "I'm not a kid!" Cassandra ruffled his hair, "Sure you're not, kid." Andros glared -read pouted- at her. "I am not a kid! Now stop trying to distract me, and answer the question! " Cassandra's lips quirked into a smile, "What question?"

Andros opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't remember what he had asked. "I can't remember," sulked Andros. Cassandra laughed a surprisingly girly laugh. "You are one of the few things that make my world go round A." "You, my followers and revenge." said added under her breath.

Andros frowned, "Revenge? Why do you want revenge? " Cassandra wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and guided him over to a fallen log for them to sit on. She only answered his question once they were sitting. "How do I put this? The king he is... well, he's a very cruel person. And you remember those five days that I was gone when you were 7?" Andros looked at her in confusion. "Yeah...?" "Well, I had run in with the king. And let's just say that he wasn't very happy that I stumbled upon his camp." She started before sighing,

"The king was once a fair and just king. He was loved by everyone, one of the most popular kings to ever live. But then his beloved Queen Niela died, and he turned into the cruel man he is now..."

Cassandra's gaze wandered over her followers as she got lost in thought. Andros noticed and poked her cheek, giving her a cheeky grin when she glared playfully. "Can I braid your hair?" Cassandra shrugged before turning around. "Sure."

As Andros was braiding Cassandra's braid a blue-tit flew up to her. "Empress Wild?" the blue-tit asked."Yes bluey?""That young girl that carried the message to the king is coming our way."

"Good, I'll greet her once Andros is done with my hair. Bring her to me once she has entered our camp." The blue-tit bobbed in a parody of a nod. "Yes, my empress. "


	4. A New Follower

Evalynn was slightly nervous. Actually, that was an understatement. She was frightfully nervous. Evalynn wasn't even sure why she was going to join Empress Wild.

She took a deep breath as Empress Wild's camp came into view, trying -and failing- to calm herself down. Once she and Estrella entered the camp bluey the blue-tit flew up to her. "Empress Wild has asked me to bring you to her, so if you would please follow me." Evalynn nodded. "Sure, lead the way. " She then got off Estrella, and gave Estrella a pat. "Why don't you go rest, I can walk to Empress Wild on foot." Estrella nodded and wandered off to find a good place to sleep. Evalynn quickly followed the blue-tit through the camp, trying not to lose them.

When Evalynn reached Empress Wild she was surprised. She was sitting on a log, not wearing her hood or mouth-mask, while Andros braided her hair. Empress Wild looked at Evalynn and Evalynn did a double take. "Cassandra?" asked Evalynn in shock"Hello Evalynn," replied Empress Wild, all coldness gone "I see you decided to join me."

Evalynn nodded, still in shock. "Good." "Done!" said Andros. Empress Wild stood up and turned to him. "Thank you Andros." Andros smiled and ran off to play with a herd of Pegasi. Empress Wild looked at her followers. "Make sure you get some food in you!" She called "because tomorrow we set out sights on Littari!" 

TIME SKIP

It was the middle of the night and Cassandra and her followers -minus Andros and a small pack of wolves to protect him- surrounded Littari. Once Cassandra was sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be she gave the signal, and all of her followers rushed into the city. Most scaled the walls, while the rest killed the guards on duty and destroyed the gates.

After a minute, Cassandra let out a shrill whistle and then walked into the village, her bow unslung, already with a arrow nocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N Cliff hanger! Okay-not a great one but cut us some slack! four chapters in four days, must be a record.


	5. Wings?

Screams were heard as Cassandra walked into the city, Evalynn following behind with a sword in hand. A wendigo ran past them, jumping on a guard and tearing into the man's stomach. A small flock of geese were attacking a family of four a few feet away. A man charged at Cassandra so she pulled back the string of the bow and let the arrow fly. It hit the man in the chest causing him to stumble before falling over, dead.

3 other men charged at Cassandra but she had already let another 3 arrows fly, all hitting their target. 

Another man tried to sneak up on them, but Evalynn saw him. She quickly turned and sliced her sword through the air, giving the man a nasty wound on his stomach. The man tried to stab her, but before his sword could touch her a sprite attacked his head, distracting him. Evalynn took the opportunity to stab him in the heart. 

Evalynn looked at her sword in surprise. Did she really just kill someone? Evalynn felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Empress Wild-Cassandra- smiling at her. "You just proved your loyalty," began Cass "you killed that person like it was second nature."

A few tears slipped down Evalynn's cheeks, before she took a deep breath. "We should continue." Cassandra nodded and continued walking towards the center of the city. "Come on then, we've got a city to destroy. " 

Evalynn joined in the fight realising it was useless to dwell on her killing someone, as she was obviously going to be doing it quite often. Meanwhile Cassandra was took out 10 men within 10 seconds. Running out of arrows, Cassandra pulled out a beautiful-yet deadly-silver dagger.

Cassandra dodged and twirled, ducked and stabbed. If one didn't know better they might have thought that she was dancing, for that is what it looked like, a deadly and dangerous dance. 

Suddenly Cassandra was surrounded by a silver light although she didn't seem to notice, but everyone else did.  
Most of the humans stopped fighting to watch her, giving Cassandra's followers opportunity to easily kill them. Once they were all dead the light surrounding Cassandra faded, revealing the beautiful silver wings that appeared on her back. Evalynn's eyes widened in awe as she breathed out a soft, "By the Gods..."

Cassandra, noticing the eyes on her turned her neck and almost fainted at her new wings. A young doe cantered up to Cassandra and bowed. She then turned to Cassandra's followers (Now known as Wild's Army (WA)) "I give to you Cassandra O'Carrick," she began "now Empress Wild and blessed by Artemis, goddess of the moon and the Hunt!" (A\N 1 of Artemis' sacred animals is a deer)

Once the deer finished talking every single creature, animal, and Evalynn still alive bowed. It took several minutes before Cassandra was able to stop staring at her wings, but once she did she frowned slightly, "Rise, all of you. I may be your Empress, but I am also your friend. You lot have no reason to bow to me."

WA rose and looked to Empress Wild for orders. "We will head back to our camp, collect Andros and then make our way for the next junk heap." was all she said


	6. The Council

To say King Athrious was furious would be the understatement of the century. He was so angry no word has actually been invented that explained how he felt. "How dare this Empress come to my kingdom and try to take my throne!" he said furiously to his council "something must be done."

There were murmurs of agreement from around the table. One of the Council members spoke up. "My King, Empress Wild has already destroyed 4 villages in two weeks. Do you really think that we could defeat her-" King Athrious interrupted him by slamming his hands down on the table. "Do you think our army weak? That we could not overpower and kill her? If that is the case than you should just show yourself to the dungeons, because I will not stand for this treason!" The council member fearful shook his head. "N-no my king, it's - it's just that there's rumor that she has... creatures in her army," he said fearfully.

"Creatures?" The king scoffed "do you believe any rumour you hear Charta?" Charta looked between the council members. 

"Sire. I have talked to people who have seen these creatures." King Athrious scoffed again. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" "You should." The council all turned their heads towards the voice. A tall figure in a grey cloak stepped out of the shadows. "You will believe your little friend here if you know what's good for you."

"Who the hell are you?!" The figure laughed quietly before answering, a hint of something not human in his voice. "My name is Lita, and I am here with a gift from my Empress. " Although fear was in the eyes of many of the Council members, there was none in the eyes of the king. As foolish as he was all he felt was anger. "And what is this gift? " Lita grinned impossibly wide at his tone, and pulled a box from his cloak. 

"What's in there?" demanded the king. "A little something my empress likes to call sweet revenge." Lita opened the box. At first it seemed like nothing was in there. Lita reached in and pulled out a king brown snake. "Say hello to my little friend," said Lita with an evil laugh (so cliché). Lita dropped the snake. "Say good bye dear kingy." With a twirl of his cloak, Lita disappeared.

He snake darted towards the king, it had almost reached him when one of the council members pulled a dagger from his robe and threw it with startling accuracy, beheading the Snake. A different council member looked completely baffled as he questioned then other. "Lord Devi, why do you have a dagger on you?!" Lord Devi turned to the other council member and shrugged slightly. "You never know when an assassination attempt will happen. "

The council member looked thoughtful. "True enough." King Athrious banged his fist on the table to get the councils attention. "It appears Empress Wild has taken to assassination attempts now," he stated. "Jonak." "Yes sire?" asked one of the older council members. "Have you been able to figure out a pattern for her attacks yet?" "Not yet sire." Just then the doors opened and a young messenger came in. "What?" demanded the king. "Uh L-lord Ca-Callum sent me to t-tell you that th-there has b-been t-two more attacks on t-two villages east of the k-kingdom, s-sire," the boy stuttered.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD SHE HAVE ALREADY DESTROYED TWO MORE OF MY VILLAGES?!" The king yelled at the boy, making him flinch. The youngest of the council members spoke up before the king could continue to yell. "My King, the boy is just a messenger. He wouldn't know how the Empress did it, so don't take your anger out on him. And might I suggest taking a deep breath and calm down? You cannot make a good plan to defeat the Empress if your mind is clouded by rage." The king look like he was going to ignore the advice but thought better of it, and took a few deep breaths. He then dismissed the messenger.

Jonak spoke up. "If I may sire, I believe the assassination attempt was planned to end with you dying so that, when the news of the attack on the villages got to us the council would be to disorganised to be able to deal with it." The king looked thoughtful. "Maybe your right Jonak. I guess that I had underestimated the intelligence of Empress Wild." The council all nodded their heads in agreement. "Shrile." "Yes sire?" "Would you be able to find out where the empress' camp is?" "I could try sire." "Good, when you do send a message asking her to meet me here because I want to have a proper talk with Empress Wild."

"Of course, sire." Shrile bowed before leaving the room.


End file.
